


BEGIN AGAIN

by iwillstayalive



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Avatar the Last Airbender, Bending, Bending the elements, Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, LOK Fusion, Mentions of Violence, Self-Discovery, Spirits, atla fusion, avatar AU, but like mild, i think, spoiler alert: magnus is the avatar, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Long ago, The United Republic of Nations turned into a place in which both humans and spirits could live together, thanks to the efforts of Avatar Korra into uniting the world.It worked. Many threats were defeated and they all lived in harmony, benders, non-benders, and spirits, making a thriving society. The task of the Avatar was no longer needed, peace maintained thanks to the team effort.A well-timed era of teamwork, since, the Avatar cycle was broken.Or that was what everyone believed.Was it really broken? And do they really not need the Avatar anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra both belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino, I’m just a fan in love with this universe and Shadowhunters, so I thought, why not merge them? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. If you feel compelled to tweet about this for any reason, you can use #avataraufic or tweet at me @iknowesurefire
> 
> I'll love you forever if you do.
> 
> Also, #saveshadowhunters.

_ “And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of The Avatar began anew.”  _

 

**_—Tenzin_ **

  
  


_ [Order of The White Lotus Reunion]  _

  
  


Alec was already dreading today’s reunion. It was the same every week. Someone would state the importance of addressing the Valentine situation while his mother would want to bluff the subject with everyday things. He knew it was a sensitive matter for her —his father being a follower of Valentine’s crazy ideas— but honestly, it was time they broached the subject.

 

Sooner or later Valentine could have the means to end The Spirit World, and that could create havoc among that reality and theirs. As a member of the White Lotus and a Lightwood —a long lineage of waterbenders— alongside his siblings and friends, they must come up with a solution to this problem. The Order didn’t choose them to continue their task only to disappoint them. It was one of the last wills of Avatar Korra —for them to protect the world since there was no Avatar anymore for them to do it. 

 

Alec thought they could do it and in a civilized way. Imagine his surprise when Luke didn’t wait for everyone to be seated before saying what was on his mind to the Order. 

 

“We need to find a solution for the Valentine situation right now before it’s too late.” He declared.

 

Maryse sighed, rubbing her forehead. Alec could tell she was tired of hearing the same thing in every reunion, but this was really the most pressing issue at the time. 

 

“Lucian, we have more pressing matters at hand—”

 

“Don’t give me that right now Maryse—”

 

“Everyone,” Meliorn interrupted, calm and collected as ever.  Alec always attributed that to his airbender training. “We need to find a balance between our issues, just like the Avatar represents the balance of the Four Elements.”

 

“Not this shit again,” Jace murmurs.

 

“Do you have something to say, Lightwood child?” Meliorn asks Jace. 

 

“I just think, it’s time we move on from The Avatar,” Jace says.  “Avatar Korra ended the cycle—”

 

“You don’t know that,” Isabelle jumped in.

 

“Look, for all we know, the cycle it’s over. It’s been, what? 22 years? It’s time to move on.  The Avatar isn’t coming back." Jace stated. "Don’t you agree with me, Alec?”

 

Alec hated to be put in this position. The truth is, he had hopes for that to be false, for The Avatar to be out there, hiding. He’d understand the reasons, the world didn’t really need The Avatar anymore.

 

But he was sure they were gonna need him soon enough.

 

“I don’t agree or disagree with anything," Alec began, trying to remain neutral. “I just know the facts: while we have our everyday issues to solve, as Mother here wants, we can’t ignore the looming threat that Valentine represents.”

 

Alec takes a deep breath. 

 

“So, does anyone has an idea on how to stop Valentine from destroying The Spirit World?”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is good at hiding.

 

He has been hiding his whole life for 22 years. Though he can’t seem to hide from his past life, apparently.

 

_ “Magnus,” Korra whispered in the back of his mind, interrupting his meditation. “You need to accept your destiny. You’re The Avatar, you’ve been training, you—” _

 

“Sush, you,” Magnus murmurs, his eyes closed, the breeze caressing his face softly. “I’m trying to meditate here If you haven’t noticed.”

 

He’s sitting cross-legged on a small mountain, trying to find some peace of mind. He was succeeding until Korra appeared. 

 

_ “You can’t hide from your destiny forever, you idiot.” She says. _

 

“The Avatar isn’t needed anymore, Korra.” He repeats for the thousandth time. He doesn’t know If he’s trying to convince her or him.

 

He’s scared to find out. And Korra knows this too.

 

_ “He will Magnus, and soon. Perhaps more than it was in my time.” _

 

Magnus is a little stunned at this confession. Korra has never said something like that before.

 

“I—what are you talking about—”

 

_ “Now, someone it’s approaching. We’ll talk about it later. But I’m sure you already know what I mean.” _

 

Magnus opens his eyes and instead of Korra, there’s Catarina, smiling down at him and playing with water. “You seemed really out of it,” she says. “Korra again?” Catarina is one of the few people that know he’s The Avatar. 

 

Magnus sighs as he slowly stands up. “Yeah, she’s being more insistent on revealing myself and whatnot.”

 

“You know, she’s probably right. Something is about to happen. We might need your help.”

 

Magnus groans. “Not you too—”

 

“Just listen,” Catarina puts her water away on a bottle she always carries and grabs him by the shoulders.  “I know you think The Avatar isn’t needed anymore. I know you want to make a difference by being yourself, Magnus, but—we’ve always known this is bigger than any of us. You’re bigger than any of us, Magnus and that’s amazing. And just because you’re The Avatar or whatever powerful bender doesn’t mean you’re not you. Being The Avatar is just a little part of your amazing self, not all.”

 

Magnus is teary-eyed by the end of her speech. She knew about every fear and insecurity he had. “When did you become so wise?”

 

Catarina shrugged one shoulder, a smile on her lips. “Comes with the water thing.”

 

They laugh, some of the seriousness of the moment forgotten for now. Magnus remembers she was probably here for something other than pulling him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Now my dear were you here for something or did you want to train?”

 

“I just wanted to check on you and tell you we’re gonna have lunch now. Join me?” Catarina asks him.

 

“Always, my dear. Lead the way.”

 

They join the common room to eat with everyone else—it was a tradition they had from the Airbenders, to eat and share with everyone in the same space, to feel that connection even if it’s just for a moment. 

 

Magnus squeezes himself between Catarina and Ragnor, his other best friend in the world while waiting for the food to arrive. Ragnor is playing with some of the rocks he always carries—he says it helps him to keep focused, earthbending, even if it is for a short time. It makes sense, Magnus thinks, as earthbending takes a lot of discipline and concentration.

 

He learned that the hard way, while training and developing secretly his earthbending skills. But he’s grateful for it, he wouldn’t have it any other way —no matter how much he complains— he has learned so many valuable lessons through bending and has become closer to his friends because he shares the understanding of their element, too. It’s a beautiful thing to share.

 

It’s because of that understanding that he feels alongside Ragnor the earth’s vibrations of newcomers. But it feels off.

 

“Something’s wrong,” Ragnor whispers, corroborating Magnus thoughts. 

 

As if on cue,  they hear screams from the town. They all hastily stand up, food forgotten and spur into action ready to help.

 

“Ragnor, get these people into saving!” Magnus shouts, making his way to the commotion with Carina.

 

“Got it! Everyone, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was another attack. Some of Valentine’s chi-blockers alongside some benders attacked a town near Yue’s Bay. Alec couldn’t stay here and do nothing anymore.

“We need to go and help, Mother, can’t you see—”

 

“It’s too dangerous, we don’t know for certain—”

 

“We don’t know for certain?” Isabelle cut her off. “We’re literally hearing the commotion over here, Mother. We need to assemble a team and go investigate and if needed, fight, because this situation can’t go on.”

 

Maryse sighed and stared at them, uncertain. She finally searched for Luke with her eyes and asked him, “do you really think this is the best course of action?”

 

Luke didn’t hesitate to answer. “I do.”

 

Maryse sagged a little as if she was defeated. “Very well. You may form a task force to investigate this situation and offer help if needed. Be careful.”

 

They were almost out of the room before she finished.

 

They decided on a small team, Alec, Isabelle and Jace, all waterbenders, alongside Maia, a family friend and an earthbender, and Clary, Luke’s daughter and her friend Simon, an airbender and a nonbender, respectively. That way they had covered most of the elements and skills, better be safe than sorry. 

 

“According to the reports, the attack seems to be in one of the towns close to the Yue Bay,” Isabelle tells them on their way to the cars. 

 

“Oh, it’s such a beautiful place there,” Simon thinks out loud.

 

“Yeah, it would be a shame if Valentine’s chi-blockers destroy it,” Clary adds.

 

“Well, let’s make sure that doesn’t happen,” Alec declares.

 

They all reply in chorus.

 

“Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Magnus didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. There were chi-blockers everywhere, trying to undermine the town by electrifying everyone with their gauntlets. What was also shocking was the benders accompanying them, fighting the different benders of the town. 

 

Someone was turning both nonbenders and benders against each other. Was this Valentine’s doing? He had heard the rumors around the man but this was another level. With what purpose he was doing this? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t let these people destroy his home.

 

He spotted some girls that were about to be attacked by 3 men and spurred into action.

 

“Let them go!”  

 

Catarina sent a whip of water next to him, effectively restraining one of them and tossing him aside. He immediately threw a fist of fire, knocking out the second one. The third one seemed to catch up in the attack and positioned himself, ready to take him and Catarina down. 

 

They were circling around each other, trying to spot an opening for an attack when the unexpected happened. A large piece of rock flew across the field, hitting the chi-blocker on the head. Before he could react and retaliate, a gush of air knocked him unconscious.

 

Magnus turned around looking for the people responsible for taking the man out and was surprised at what he saw. There was a lanky guy jumping around, screaming in victory at throwing the rock with a red-haired girl in loose clothes next to him in a stance, seemly the one sending the gush of air.  

 

Around them were a team of three waterbenders, with a wall of water between the people of the town and the chi-blockers, giving them time to escape while throwing the occasional tentacle of water at the enemy. They were also accompanied by an earthbender if her clothes were telling, a dark-skinned girl with brown curls. 

 

“Who are they?” Magnus mumbled, distractedly. 

 

“I don’t know, but If they’ve come to help us, they can’t be bad,” Catarina said, running to join them in the fight.

 

That pulled Magnus out of his surprise and ran to them, too. The chi-blockers seemed to be coming from everywhere and If they didn’t leave soon, they were gonna be outnumbered. He jumped and sent a quick-fire kick to one man that was gonna attack one of the waterbenders, a dark-haired girl. She turned around at the sound and smiled at him.

 

“Thank you,” she told him. “I’m Isabelle, you are?”

 

“Magnus,” he replied. “Uh, who are you—”

 

“Not to interrupt your chat, but do you think this is the right moment to be having a conversation?” Another of the waterbenders cut him off, a dark-haired guy with hazel eyes. He was holding the wall of water between the chi-blockers and the town alongside the other one, a blonde man. 

 

“Bro, you have to live a little,” the blond man said, seemly excited by everything happening around them. 

 

“Well, we’re gonna run out of the water so pardon me at not being excited about dying at the hands of Valentine’s men”, the one with hazel eyes grumbled.

 

Magnus was about to intervene again when a gust of wind knocked him down. Damn, he thought. That was the price of being distracted by pretty eyes.  The dark-skinned girl spurred into action and sent a rock flying, knocking the guy down.

 

“We’re about to be surrounded!” Catarina shouted, trying to keep the chi-blocker back with a wall of water too. 

 

“Oh man, I don’t think we’re gonna make it,” the blonde one murmured, not so confident anymore. 

 

Magnus could tell everyone was trying their best while also seeing the water of the pond running out, meaning the wall of water wouldn’t hold off very long and they couldn't survive on earthbending alone, having one earthbender for that matter. 

 

Two, if you secretly counted him. 

 

Damn it, Korra was right about the Avatar being needed soon.

 

_ “He will, Magnus. And soon. Perhaps more than it was in my time.” _

 

He stood up and sighed, angry that he was forced to reveal himself in order to save this bunch of idiots and himself.

 

“Everyone, come close to me!” he shouted. The strangers looked at him as If he was crazy and didn’t move.

 

“How is that gonna save us?” the lanky guy asked.

 

“Do you want me to tell you before or after we’re trapped?” Magnus snapped back.

 

“Good point,” the guy replied and came close to Magnus. Apparently, that was the confirmation everyone needed too, as they came close to him.

 

“Plant yourself firmly,” he screamed as the only warning before taking a stance and taking them underground with earth control, landing them in a tunnel, everyone gasping and screaming at the sudden movement and darkness. 

 

He lighted up his hand, warm light spreading on the cave. He looked at everyone’s shocked faces —except Catarina's— and braced himself for their reactions.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow!”

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Did that guy just earth bend? And then light up a fire? That’s impossible!”

 

“Impossible unless—”

 

His siblings and friends exclamations were white noise for Alec as he stared at the Asian man in front of him who pulled them down with earthbending and now was lighting the cave with fire. He had seen him fighting with firebending, too. This could possibly have one plausible explanation.

 

_ Have they found the Avatar?  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus realizes he can't hide from his destiny forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo!!!!!!! check out this thread for the art my dear beloved Selina did for me!!!!
> 
> I!  
> love!  
> her!  
> sm!

“Wow!”

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Did that guy just earth bend? And then light up a fire? That’s impossible!”

 

“Impossible unless—”

 

_ “You’re the Avatar?”  _ the dark-haired waterbender cut off all exclamations with his sharp question, staring at him surprised and a little hopeful.

 

Magnus doesn’t want to give hope to anyone. He isn’t even sure about what’s he’s doing with his life, let alone being the Avatar. He sighs.

 

“Yes, I am.” He says, waiting for more questions about his whereabouts or how did he manage to master the elements, instead—

 

“Cool! Then you can help us stop Valentine,” Isabelle exclaims excitedly, the red-haired girl and lanky guy nodding in agreement, while the blond and dark-haired men shared a look between themselves. 

 

Magnus didn’t understand anything of what was going on. Luckily, Catarina was there to assist him.

 

“Okay, I don’t mean to be rude because you guys helped us, but can you explain what’s going on? Who are you? And who is this Valentine guy you’re talking about?” Catarina asks them.

 

“My name is Alec and these are my siblings, Jace and Isabelle. And our friends, Clary, Simon and Maia,” the dark-haired man-- _ Alec _ \-- introduced, pointing at everyone. “We’re part of The White Lotus and we’re on a mission to stop Valentine Morgenstern from destroying The Spirit World.” 

 

Magnus chokes on his own spit, trying to catch up with everything Alec said. “He wants to do what!? Ho-w how?”

 

“We don’t know yet and that’s what we’re trying to find out, to stop him,” Alec says. He seems to hesitate for a second before asking. “Do you-would you like to help? Participate?”

 

Magnus looks at Catarina, not surprised to find her already looking at him with understanding in her eyes if he doesn’t want to do this, but at the same time knowing he’s going to agree. Because he can’t let a madman destroy The Spirit World. It’s his duty as the Avatar to protect it, protect everyone.

 

Korra was right, after all.

 

Magnus turns around, decided.

 

“Count me in.”

* * *

 

 

“So, any ideas on how to stop him?” Magnus asks as they make their way through the tunnels. They agreed to gain ground while still in the tunnels and resurface at a safe point in the town, proceeding to then regroup in the city, at the Order’s reunion room. 

 

“We were hoping to gather more information by coming here but as you noticed, we were outnumbered,” Alec sighs. 

 

Magnus hums, thinking. A thought crosses his mind, remembering the attack. “How is he recruiting all those people? There were benders and nonbenders that were attacking us.”

 

“Rumor has it he holds these secret reunions and convinces people of his vision,” Jace says, seeming not entirely sure about this.

 

“Have you confirmed any of this?”

 

“A friend of mine, Bat, got curious and managed to get into one of them,” Maia adds in a low voice. “He barely made it out alive. He hasn’t been the same since. Said they were doing some nasty stuff there.”

 

“You never told us this before,” Simon whispers.

 

“It wasn’t my story to share,” Maia states, then sighs. “But what I thought was nonsensical stuff on his part might have been true.”

 

“Well, it seems we need to get into one of those reunions.” Clary pipes up. 

 

“Sounds like a solid plan to me,” Magnus murmurs.

* * *

 

Finding a way to get into the reunion was the hardest part. They had to track down a man announcing it, talking about how the end of spirits was near and they can finally live among humans again. A lot of bullshit, if you asked Alec. 

 

It was a secret meeting but in the end, with the right incentive- _ -if you call intimidation with bending that, Magnus’s fault, not his _ \-- the man spilled out the location, an old warehouse almost outside the city. 

 

Soon enough, the night came and they were all dressing up in disguises to go to the meeting. They’re hiding behind a big building close to the warehouse, giving the final touches to their outfits, probably on the verge to face Valentine itself and not really knowing if they were gonna make it out alive or not. 

 

That thought was what gave Alec the incentive to approach Magnus before they went in. 

 

“Hey, um, Magnus?” Alec asks, thankful that they were a little more secluded from the rest, giving them some sort of privacy.

 

Magnus looked up from where he was putting his scarf around his neck, bright brown eyes full of curiosity.

 

“Yes, Alec?” He asks softly.

 

“Nothing, I-I just, wanted to thank you, for being here. Means a lot.” 

 

Magnus almost looks shy at the compliment, looking down and then up rapidly. “It’s nothing. Actually, It’s the least I could do after--after being away from my duty all this time.”

 

Alec notices Magnus face falling. “Hey no, I’m sure you had your reasons for staying away. Just like Aang did in his time.” 

 

“I mean…” Magnus trails off and then stares right into his eyes. “I just thought, you know…” he shrugs. “I wasn’t needed anymore.” 

 

Feeling bold, Alec lifts up his hands and places them on Magnus' shoulders, squeezing them in a reassuring gesture. “For what it’s worth, I think the Avatar will always be needed, balance and all that. And, I can already tell from the short time we’ve spent together that you’re an amazing and skilled Avatar, Magnus.”

 

Magnus looks as if he’s at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. In the end, he settles for a simple “Thank you, Alexander. It means a lot.”

 

“You’re welcome, anytime.”

 

Their short moment is interrupted by Jace’s voice.

 

“You guys ready to go? It’s time.”

 

* * *

 

 

After bypassing the “security” outside--honestly, the guy asked them for invitations and they gave them a regular piece of paper with Valentine’s photo on it-- they made their way through the big dusty hallways of the warehouse. The sight that welcomed them was surprising and worrisome.

 

Standing on one of the balconies, they could see that the warehouse was at full capacity, packed with people. You could feel the energy thrumming in the air, expectation, and anger palpable.

 

“I wasn’t aware people hated spirits this much,” Magnus mumbled under his breath, keeping a close distance to everyone to not draw attention to himself or the others.

 

“It’s been getting worse since Valentine started this crusade,” Isabelle said, looking around and seem surprised by the number of people, too. “He’s convinced everyone here of his crazy cause. He’s a man with insane ideas.”

 

“One man is nothing, that you can stop,” Maia murmured, speaking for the first time in a while. Magnus noticed she only spoke when it was absolutely necessary for her to do so.

 

“What do you mean?” Simon asked her.

 

“One man is easy to stop. I’m more worried about all these people here, who were convinced of his ideal, who are here to fight for his cause. It speaks volumes about the influence Valentine has on them--and how impressionable our people are.”

 

Silence stretched over the group, mulling over Maia’s words.   _ She’s right,  _ Magnus thought. If for some chance of luck he--they-- managed to stop Valentine, the work won’t be done there. They’d have to either fight these people, too or convince them that spirits weren’t bad and that we needed to be in harmony with The Spirit World.

 

It was gonna be hard work. 

 

A flash of many lights from hidden reflectors pulled Magnus out of his thoughts, all directed to a stage in front of them. A voice bummed and resonated through all the warehouse. 

 

_ “Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Valentine Morgenstern!” _

 

From the floor rose a platform and the figure of Valentine emerged. Being almost face to face with the man sent chills through Magnus' spine and he could notice almost the same reaction in everyone.

 

_ “My quest for equality started many years ago,” he began, addressing the crowd with a dramatic flair. “I realized that, for us, humans to be equal, it wasn’t a matter of benders and not benders, not anymore. Not after Avatar Korra merged the human and the Spirit World.” _

 

He paused and a round of boo’s echoed the whole room. 

 

_ “Today, we don’t need to fight each other! Today, we need to fight the spirits! Infesting our streets, our homes!”  _

 

Agreeing roars traveled all through the room.

 

_ “So I put upon myself the task of protecting us! The humankind! Benders, nonbenders! And today, friends, I bring you the solution! I, we, can spirit bend the spirits away, forever!” _

 

Surprised gasps filled the room, including theirs.

 

“What is he talking about?” Jace asked anxiously.

 

“I don’t know but I don’t like it one bit.” Alec murmured.

 

Magnus was rooted to the floor, not believing what he was hearing. At that moment, Valentine turned away and signaled some men. They pulled out a spirit, captive in a cage and struggling to get out. They also put some big basins with water next to him.

 

_ “We all have the ability to do so! And I’m gonna show you all the way! Behold….The Revelation!” _

 

Valentine stepped away from the mic, got close to the spirit and took a stance. He then proceeded to waterbend the water in the basins around the spirit, lots of stripes surrounding the spirit, with flowy, delicate, movements.

 

It seems contradicting, that a man like Valentine could be so delicate. 

 

“I thought he wasn’t a bender...” Jace asked, stated, Magnus is not sure. 

 

“Well, he clearly is,” Clary added, watching in shock as Valentine water bended the spirit away.  _ Spirit bend.  _

 

Surrounded from top to bottom by water, the spirit started to shine gold and compressing against the water. With one last full body movement from Valentine, the spirit was gone.  As the spirit banished in a cloud of golden dust, Magnus felt that his energy was leaving this world. The void it left was felt immediately, in the shift of both the human and Spirit World balance.

 

They had to stop Valentine, and they had to stop him  _ now. _

 

“We have to act now, now, everyone, move.”

 

Magnus sent a strike of lightning towards the stage, intending to disperse everyone there. As soon as it landed, chaos ensued among the people and they started screaming and running away. Some were looking up at him, surprised at the sudden attack.

 

"Valentine!", he screamed, catching the man's attention. "This madness stops right now."

 

Valentine smirked to himself, gesturing to his man as if showing off his power and allies. "And who is planning to stop me?"

 

Magnus took a deep breath. "Me. Magnus Bane." He lighted his hands with fire.

 

"The Avatar."

 

As gasps of astonishments filled the room and a shocked expression painted Valentine's face, Magnus jumped from the balcony to the wall, running and thrusting himself with firebending.

 

Reaching the stage, Magnus throws a kick with fire, effectively making Valentine step back. 

 

The others join him too, Simon throwing punches and trying to disarm the few chi-blockers left who are protecting Valentine; Maia creating a rock wall around them on the stage, to separate them from the chaos of the warehouse.

 

Before she's done, he notices Clary using airbending to usher people out with gushes of air and Jace covering her back with water, tentacles grabbing and throwing Valentine's minions and knocking them out.

 

That assessment only takes a few seconds and he focuses on the fight in front of him, seeing Catarina, Alec and Izzy clearing the path for him to Valentine by keeping the other guards left occupied, trapping them with bits of water and freezing it right away, immobilizing them.

 

With the path clear, Magnus sends gushes of air with his hands and feet, trying to knock Valentine down, but he jumps from side to side, effectively dodging them. Landing on his feet, Valentine uses the momentum to sprint directly towards him, hands out diagonally reaching for some water. 

 

He acts quickly and makes a mini tornado, spinning his body in the air and throwing the whole force of it towards him, sending him back and off the stage, to the floor. Though, before he has the chance to check if, on him, an explosion shakes the whole place and fills it with smoke, the already existing chaos getting worse and more benders and chi-blockers coming from everywhere, apparently. 

 

Magnus notices Valentine trying to run away, getting up while using the chaos as a diversion. He can’t allow that, Valentine would only continue to haunt them with his radical ideas and use bending to destroy The Spirit World.

 

_ He can’t allow that. _

 

“I’m going after him!” Magnus shouts to his friends fighting the new wave of chi-blockers and benders, as he sprints behind them into the streets. By the time he’s at the door, he’s surprised to see that Valentine managed to secure a car and is almost out of sight. He props himself in an air bubble and hops on up the buildings around the area, to glide faster and cut him off.

 

He manages to reach him and sends a blast of air to bust the back tires, leaving the car painting on the road before it crashes with a wall. He gauges the car and its mess, seemingly out of order with Valentine probably passed out when the passenger door opens suddenly. 

 

Valentine emerges from the wreck, anger, and madness all over his features and bends.

Magnus feels his extremities twisting with great pain and that breaks both his concentration and bending, effectively destroying the air bubble and throwing him on the ground.

 

Magnus, gasping from the pain, looks up with great effort and it’s met with Valentine’s, getting closer.

 

“This time, I’m going to end the Avatar Cycle, for good.” He says. 

 

_ Blood bending.  _ Magnus gasps both in pain and realization of the length of Valentine’s abilities. He can not only water bend and because of that spirit bend, but he had also mastered blood bending, controlling people’s movements at will and killing them with a move of hands if he desired.

 

Valentine’s lifts him up, his whole body levitating from the floor out of his control, twisting his limbs in unnatural ways with a few flicks of his wrists. He’s sweating, Magnus notices, eyes wide open, jaw clenched, with the great effort he’s making.

 

Magnus groans and realizes if he doesn’t think of something  _ he was going to die _ . Instincts and years of training took over, and he enters the Avatar State. Eyes shining white and feeling the power of all his past lives thrumming through his veins, he frees himself from the grasp of Valentine’s bending with a big gush of air, sending him tumbling back.

 

Quickly, he restraints Valentine with hard rock, holding his whole body inside, except his head. Valentine struggles with the rock, eyes wild and looking around, trying to find a way out. Magnus approaches him slowly but determined to put an end to this. He knows what he needs to do.

 

He puts his right thumb on his forehead and his left one on his chest, forming the spiritual connection between him and Valentine.

 

He takes a deep breath, focusing, despite Valentine’s trashing. He lets it out.

 

“I’m taking away your bending, for good.”

 

Feeling the both of their energies flowing, he lets Valentine’s take over his in order to sense how it’s composed, before he lets his energy take over both of them, consuming, erasing any trace of Valentine’s bending. 

 

Distantly, he can feel the others arriving at the scene, the fight at the warehouse under control and/or over.

 

Eyes flashing again, Magnus steps back, wobbling a little on his legs. The rock formation holding Valentine crumbles, and he falls, loose-limbed and groaning.

 

“Is it over?” Magnus asks out of breath, staring at Valentine’s unconscious form. He turns around and looks at everyone shocked expressions--Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, even Catarina’s-- before they burst into celebratory exclamations.

 

“Yes!”

 

“You did it!”

 

“Oh my God, what just happened--

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

Magnus approaches them slowly, letting himself feel the happiness and celebration around him.

 

“I took away his bending,” he says.

 

“Holy moon I didn’t know you could do that--”

 

“That’s crazy, man!”

 

Magnus laughs at Simon’s outburst, feeling satisfied by the fact he actually made a change, being the Avatar. A good one. Valentine won’t hurt any spirit or use another human--bender or not--against their will anymore.

 

“Does this means you have no reason to be the Avatar anymore?” Alec asks him hesitantly.

 

Magnus steps closer to him and caresses his cheek with the back of his hand. 

 

“I think I have many reasons to be the Avatar for a while. I’m staring at one at the moment.”

 

A smile pulls at Alec’s lips. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Everyone makes retching noises, making fun of them with kiss noises but Mangus pays no attention to them, feeling a smile pull at this lips, too.

 

Alec slowly interlaces their hands together and kisses Magnus' knuckles. There, among their friend's celebrations, Valentine’s wicked plans finally over and Alec’s hands in his, Magnus finally understand the meaning of the ‘destiny talk’ and all of that.

 

The cycle of the Avatar isn’t over. Korra was right after all. 

 

_ You can’t hide from your destiny forever. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> god, I can't believe I'm finally posting this. I've been writing this AU since last year and I can't thank enough all the support my friends (amanda, maia, zia, julia, selina and i'm sure i'm forgetting someone, I love you) has given me.
> 
> I can't thank you enough, really. Any form of kudos or comments are very much appreciated, I need validation lol
> 
> You can catch at tumblr (kindaresilient) or twitter (iknowesurefire).
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
